An uninterruptible power supply, well known as a UPS, is typically used as a buffer between commercially supplied power and an electrical load. Traditionally, a UPS comprises various electrical and magnetic components that require cooling. Thus, traditional outdoor UPS systems require two units, an external unit which is essentially a temperature control or cooling unit and an internal unit which carries out the functions of the UPS. These two unit systems are prone to failure as they require large A/C or cooling units to cool the UPS.